


Cherry on Silver

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave draws blood quite on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry on Silver

“Just fucking do it already.”

If Karkat hadn’t been tied up, he would’ve snatched the knife away and done it his own damn self, but tied up he was, spread-eagle and naked on Dave’s bed, gray skin stark against the white sheets. Dave was straddling him, also nude but for his shades, sporting a thick erection and looking cocky as fuck. He shot Karkat a half-smile before looking to the knife again. With exaggerated care, he brought it to his lips, sticking his tongue out and running it along the flat edge of the shining blade. Fear and desire coursed through Karkat’s veins. He shivered as Dave closed his mouth and leaned down.

One warm hand went to Karkat’s chest. The other - fuck. Karkat moaned as one lightning-quick motion sliced into his flesh, neatly unfolding the skin right below his ribcage, mimicking its curve. Waves of hot pain enveloped his body as cherry blood surged from the wound, thickly sliding down Karkat’s torso and dripping onto the sheets.

His eyes watered with pain but he didn’t take his eyes off Dave. The human lifted the knife again and stretched out his slender, pink tongue to clean it. He licked first, then gingerly sucked on the edge of the knife, savoring every last drop as Karkat bled beneath him, completely ignoring the mess, the staining sheets, Karkat’s erect bulge throbbing with need.

“Fuck me,” Karkat breathed.

He didn’t need to ask twice.


End file.
